


Homecoming

by LaDolceVita



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Lyatt subplot, PTSD, bunker family, my real OTP is Lucy/Happiness, time team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDolceVita/pseuds/LaDolceVita
Summary: What do you do when everything you’ve loved and lost is just handed back to you? Can you trust that it's real? Would they even recognise who you've become?





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Clockblockers! This is my first Timeless fic, I've not written creatively in a few years but I couldn't get this incredible show out of my brain and had an idea that wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it down.
> 
> This is set post 2x10, Rufus has been saved, Lucy and Wyatt never talked about what happened between them but are back to being (slightly awkward, mutually pining) friends and the Time Team are still doing what they do best: kicking Rittenhouse arse in every century.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“That was _amazing_ ,” Wyatt gushed as he bounded out of the Lifeboat. “Mason, you would have loved the competitors man, I could have stared at them all damn day.”

Lucy was reminded of an over-excited Labrador as she staggered out behind him. She didn’t share Wyatt’s enthusiasm for vintage cars but was relieved that the infamous 1908 New York to Paris Car Race began only slightly behind schedule after a brief scuffle.

“You’ve got a funny definition of amazing,” grumbled Rufus behind her. “The cars were cool but that was one mean sleeper agent.” The pilot winced as he rubbed his jaw, then started as Flynn clapped him on the shoulder in a gesture that was somehow both supportive and condescending.

“Yeah but we got ‘im in the end,” Wyatt grinned back at them.

She hadn’t seen that smile in a long time.

Flynn rolled his eyes as Rufus folded Jiya into a hug. Lucy knew she should be more concerned with the mission debrief - learning what may have changed this time, discussing what Emma’s master plan might be - but all she could think about was getting out of her damn corset and _not_ thinking about how the reappearance of a certain dimpled grin made her stomach do that swooping, flip-flopping thing again.

She decided she could blame that on the corset too and piped up, “Agent Christopher, can we please delay for a bit? I desperately need to remove this corset and set it on fire or something before I can concentrate.”

Denise nodded with a sympathetic smile and waved her away. “Fine, let’s meet back here in thirty everyone."

Lucy had just turned to retreat, already dreaming of a hot shower to scrub away all traces of the mission, when Jiya piped up from where she’d been gently inspecting the bruise on Rufus’ jaw.

“And call your sister back while you’re at it, your phone rang a bunch this afternoon.”

Lucy froze.

“Wh- what?”

The words spilled out so casually, as if the existence of her sister was the least remarkable thing in the world and Lucy briefly wondered if she really _was_ dreaming.

Jiya shrugged, “You left your phone in the kitchen and Amy rang a few times.”

A soft cry fell from Lucy’s lips as she lunged at the table for her phone, and sure enough, there it was:

_2:38pm Missed Call: Amy_

_2:56pm Missed Call: Amy_

_3:49pm Missed Call: Amy_

_4:03pm Missed Call: Amy_

Her fingers trembled as she hit the voicemail button.

_“You have three new voicemail messages. Message One.”_

Lucy slumped into the nearest chair as a voice she feared she may never hear again echoed in a thin, tinny tone through the bunker kitchen.

_“Hey sis, help me settle an argument - what’s the name of that book we read a billion times as kids? You know, the one with the frog and the mouse or something? Anywho, I am very bored and too lazy to text you or Google it for myself. Also, the internet here sucks, can you like get your Homeland Security buddies to do something about that? Byeee.”_

_*Beep*_

The room spun and Lucy thought she might faint or throw up.

_“Message Two.”_

_“Luuuucccyyyyyy… I know you’re probably on a Super Secret Mission or whatever, saving the world, blah blah blah, but I think it’s very important you know that I just reorganised Dad’s entire record collection alphabetically by artist, so who’s the real hero in this family now, huh? ...ugh, have I mentioned that I’m bored?”_

_*Beep*_

And. Lucy thought she might faint AND throw up.

_“Message Three.”_

_“The Wind in the Willows! Ha, I knew that I knew it! So yeah, crisis averted. Call me back anyway though cos I miss your face but I guess your voice will just have to do. Love ya!”_

_*Beep*_

_“End of final message.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter to start but I'll hopefully have a longer follow up for you soon.
> 
> I based the voicemails off conversations I'd have with my sister where we often call each other just to ramble about something mundane, so I hope they came across as natural.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed - Thanks for reading!


End file.
